A standard hand shower has a handle-forming housing whose rear end is connected to a water-supply hose and whose front end is provided with a shower head which can be rotated to switch the device between different spray modes. The shower head is a relatively complex subassembly that is mounted in the front housing end. While on the one hand it must be fairly complex to provide different spray modes, on the other hand it must be ruggedly and simply built so that it can have a long service life and be produced at low cost.